onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanji/Personality
Personality One of Sanji's most easily noticeable characteristics is the kind, calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways can be compared to that of a secret agent. This is amplified by the fact that he tends to wear a suit, very often enjoys a smoke, and in the anime they tend to play smooth music with jazzy undertones when he speaks. He quite often makes comedic exceptions to this, such as when in the presence of beautiful women, or when angered by a crew member. Like Zoro, he is more perceptive than he seems, and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened members of the crew. For example, when the Straw Hats first meet Laboon and learn that the whale had been waiting for 50 years for a reunion with his crew, it is Sanji who immediately (and correctly) points out that Laboon's crew is most likely dead. Despite this cynicism, however, Sanji does possess an optimistic and idealistic side. His dream is to find a sea which even other cooks consider mythical. Furthermore, even after the abuse he experienced from his family as a child, he held out hope that they may have changed for the better; however, this hope proves to be completely futile. However, he was more angry than surprised at the revelation, showing that he maintains a healthy sense of skepticism even at his most hopeful. Like Franky (and unlike Zoro), Sanji is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper, which results in Sanji's short fuse and subsequent beatings of most villains (and Luffy). In fact, a running gag has appeared since Sanji's fight with Jabra, during which he stated that when he gets angry, he "heats up". After this fight, when Sanji gets particularly angry at a villain, he appears to burst into flames. This occurs against both Absalom and Duval, though the latter example appears only in the anime. It is also seen when Luffy states he is friends with Boa Hancock, a beautiful woman, when she appears to prevent a Marine ship from sinking the Thousand Sunny. Despite his hardened outlook on life, Sanji does not object to acting foolishly on certain occasions, like dancing with the more immature members of the crew (Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook), or acting childishly excited in certain situations (like when they first visited Skypiea) and he was also the crewmember who enjoyed going to Fishman Island the most as he seen partying with mermaids. He is also one of those who believes that afro's give power. He has a habit of separating himself from everyone else and subsequently helping the crew survive, such as times like: *When Luffy, Usopp, and Carue were fighting Mr. 3, Miss Golden Week, Mr. 5, and Miss Valentine, Sanji got back to Going Merry and found Mr. 3's hide-out instead, fooling Crocodile to think he was Mr. 3. *When Mr. 2 Bon Kurei came on board the Going Merry, Sanji was not present, making him the only member left of the Straw Hat Pirates whose identity was not known to Crocodile. *When he and Usopp were going to save Nami from Enel, he took a detour first to destroy the inside of Enel's Ark. *In Water 7, he left the group after finding Nico Robin and was not seen until the Puffing Tom's departure. *When everyone else was fighting the two hundred captains at Enies Lobby, he went to close the Gates of Justice instead. *In Punk Hazard, he left the group of Straw Hat Pirates in order to save Tashigi from Vergo. *The most significant would be having to leave Zou to spare his crew from the Firetank Pirates while he has to confront his family. He does admit that he is not perfect. He convinced Usopp to let him fight Jabra, because of their differences in abilities. He admitted that he was stronger than Usopp in terms of physical strength, that they both had things they could not do and things they could do and because of that, they can help each other. This inspired Usopp to realise he was only one who could save Robin by use of sniping. Sanji is also able to think one step ahead (especially during dangerous situations) before anyone else does making him quite clever. The first example is when dealing with Baroque Works he fooled Crocodile into thinking he was Mr. 3 and lying that he killed the Straw Hats which allowed the crew to be unhindered by the criminal organisation until they reached Alabasta. Later on when the rest of the crew was captured by the Shichibukai, Sanji (with the help of Chopper) outwitted him using a Den Den Mushi. This was very impressive as Crocodile was known for his cunning. Another example is when Nico Robin was captured by the CP9, he somehow knew (or was able to deduce) that the CP9 were going to take Robin to the station. He was seen at the station hiding before the CP9 even got there. When these events go as he planned, he has a habit of saying 'Bingo!'. He is extrmely amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees, earning him the nickname "ero-cook". In fact, he claimed that Nami was 98.72% of the reason he joined Luffy's crew in the first place. Since, and a while after, this romantic nature is a hassle for the rest of the crew in times of crisis. Returning to Sabaody Archipelago after his two years on Momoiro Island, Sanji became even more perverted due to not having seen a woman in two years, making lewd faces when he so much as thought of beautiful women (primarily his crew mates, Nami and Robin) and acting strangely when he got close to 'real' women, causing others to question about his health. He's also known to show jealousy towards others when their luck with women appears better than his. An example of this being his reaction upon learning that Luffy spent his two years during the time skip on Amazon Lily and being very close to both Boa Hancock and the mermaid Shirahoshi, as well as his reaction to Momonosuke continuously being allowed to go places with Robin and Nami that Sanji himself would be prohibited. He is also amorous toward females of different humanoid species such as mermaids and minks. Despite his pervert nature Sanji has some degree of self control, stemming from his loyalty to his crew, as shown despite being attracted to Purin, he sternly refuse to marry her, letting her down gently. He has sworn to never let women be insulted or injured while he can still stand, regardless of how attractive (or unattractive) they are, even in life-or-death situations, Though he is not quite above insulting some women himself if they prove to be evil or hurt his crew in anyway, like when called Dr. Kureha "old hag" after she beat Luffy around and he called Kalifa "Witch" after being distracted by her and her tea when needed to rescue Robin, he was also rude to older Reiju (due to her cruelty towards him as a child). This is still often problematic in his fighting as he cannot attack female opponents as he would rather die than hurt them (though that does not mean he will not resort to blocking their attacks, and even pointed a gun at Nico Robin when her status as a Baroque Works Officer was revealed). He even went out of his way when he sensed Tashigi crying, simply to protect her from Vergo, despite her being a marine. He is shown to protective to women of all ages, whether their old or young, such as when he protected Kureha from Kuromarimo attack and stopped Usopp harming Lil. All of this is apparently the result of a strict upbringing. Because of his chivalry towards women, he refuses to carry a grudge against any of them no matter how they offended him, and even sees the deeper meanings of their actions, such as how Robin appearing to betray the crew and how Viola deceived him and even violently beat him down. Conversely, Sanji is very abrasive and insulting to many other males throughout the series. Sanji considers himself handsome and charming, often comparing himself to a fairytale prince. This trait is rarely been noted by others, though they are times where ladies are interested in the cook, like after rescuing Cocoyasi Village from the Arlong Pirates a whole group of women gathered around him (anime) the female bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak and the female members of the Foxy Pirates also took an interest in him (but both of these times they merely fooling him, making him drop his guard) more recently the Mermaids of Fishman were very taken with cook and played with him in the water causing Sanji to cry with happiness He tends to be brought sharply back to earth by the more cynical people around him (such as being called the "Prince of Dumb-ass Kingdom" by Zoro, prompting Sanji to attack him). As well as Sanji's great love of cooking, he loves to fight too as seen when Luffy burst into Arlong Park and he chided Luffy saying "save some for rest of us". He is seen smiling before fighting Pearl, Kuroobi and Mr 2 and even mocks Enel after taking one his lighting bolts, thanking the lightning god for "lighting" his cigarette before collapsing. This cocky attitude is shown further in Movie 10 when Sanji knocks out the giant tiger Toramata he says "nighty nighty kitty" these one liners and cocky attitude towards fighting make him considered "cool" and "awesome" by likes of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Sanji is sometimes too confident leading him underestimate his opponents, this happened with Wanze and later he underestimated Vergo leading to the Vice Admiral breaking Sanji's shin bone. While Sanji is usually merciful and forgiving to most of his opponents, there are still times where he is formidable to his enemies. In his first appearance he brutally beat Fullbody and dangled him from the neck with one hand, this similar to Zoro's intimidating introduction into the series. Sanji is brutal to the foes who especially "piss him off" as he sent Kuroobi flying when the latter insulted Nami, he kicked Mr. 2 even after he beaten him, Sanji reconstructed Wanze's face and kicked him through a door and even nearly killed Absalom the invisible man due to his pervert actions towards Nami. One of Sanji's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect toward food and the preparation of food in the kitchen. Since food and sustenance play a crucial role in maintaining life, he strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred. Prior to being stranded on the rock with Zeff nine years before his introduction, Sanji thought food was dispensable, and tossed out any that had gone bad. In fact, he was disgusted by how his fellow chefs would eat leftovers from customers. However, after being starved on the rock, he came to regret his maltreatment to food. As a result, he has a strong tendency to become hostile towards those who waste food or regard it in any way that is less than his respect for it. Thus, he has a habit of beating up anyone who steals food from the fridge (mainly Luffy). It has been dictated on many occasions that Sanji puts the quality of food before everything that is not vital, even his instant infatuation with any woman he sees. A strong example of this was shown in the anime-only G8 Arc, where he snapped out of an infatuation with Jessica after she questioned his culinary skills, and demonstrated his superiority (but when she recognized his skills and told him he was welcome in the kitchen, his infatuation returned). This is precisely why Sanji, in his first appearance, proceeded to beat Fullbody. He also is shown to fully believe that anyone who wishes for food should be given food, be it a customer or a criminal, such as giving the starving Gin food despite the other chefs refusing to serve him. During his time on Momoiro Island, Sanji showed his resentment to putting on a dress and losing his manhood. He bluntly declared to Ivankov that he is a man among men who was born to love the ladies and not to be friends with them. To this end, Sanji resisted becoming an okama for two long years. Since a young age, Sanji has a habit of saying "shit" or "shitty" when describing something. While the Japanese word for feces, "kuso", is not specifically an expletive, Sanji's manner of speech makes the term sound brash. For example, he might call a person he especially does not like a "shitty bastard" or something along those lines (such as his personal nickname for Zeff, "shitty geezer"), but he also described something pleasant to him, like being alone with Nami, as "shitty fantastic" and "the shitty best". In the FUNimation dub, this habit is downplayed to swearing that is less offensive. Being one of the stronger members of the crew and being part of the "Monster Trio" Sanji is naturally fearless, fighting armies and god-like opponents with barley a concerned look. Sanji showed no fear to undead denizens of Thriller Bark and didn't hesitate to fight a Shichibukai in mid air when his crew was threatened and even fired at a Yonko's ship despite all the risks. Sanji though very brave is not completely without fear as he was terrified of the Okama that fought and chased him for two years, Sanji is also concerned whenever Nami is absent and fears for her safety the same goes for Robin and sometimes the other crewmates. Sanji along with Nami appears to have some fear or aversion to insects and he especially hates spiders so he may have arachnophobia. During the crew's search for the South Bird, he continually backed away from the various insects in the forest to the point he was afraid to touch them. Sanji is shown to sometimes act like a jerk to anyone who is not a romantic interest. Unlike Nami and Robin and other attractive women, Sanji will not lend his chivalrous assistance to his fellow male crewmates when they are in peril and will even react rudely to their cries for help but this rarely the case. He was willing to assist them as they were chased by Pacifista thinking they die if he did not aid them. Sanji will even save people that he has no obligation to help such as Gin, Kinemon and kids from Punk Hazard (though this more due to Nami wanting to save them) Sanji even saved his enemies e.g when he saved Tashigi and the G-8 Marines from Vergo and Caesar's gas and later Sanji saved a entire race when the Mink Tribe was poisoned ordering Caesar to take away his own gas weapon. At Water 7, he went overboard by not only leaving Nami a confidential letter, but defeating its purpose by writing Nami a very obvious message for her and only her at the Blue Station when he went off to sneak onto the Puffing Tom, which said that whoever else read it were all idiots, managing to annoy Nami once she spotted it. Whenever he prepares a meal or a drink for his female crewmates, he dislikes it when his male crewmates start griping for not receiving any other food from him and then bickers at them to make their own food or tells them they were undeserving. If they try to sneak food, he is also quick to punish them, especially Luffy, with whom he has gone to great lengths to protect the fridge from being raided on the ship. Because of his own brutal childhood, Sanji sympathizes with anyone who keeps their past hidden; this can be seen with Nami, Robin, Kalifa, Chopper, Viola, and even Kin'emon. When Sanji's own past is brought up by his friends, he has a tendency to try and shrug it off; however, when Bege finally revealed his infamous heritage, he said he never intended to keep his past hidden from his crew, and that he must deal with his problems alone. Relationships Straw Hat Pirates Luffy Sanji developed an initial bond with Luffy in that they both had dreams that were deemed foolish. Luffy was often not taken seriously for wanting to be the Pirate King, and Sanji was often told that All Blue didn't exist. However, they both had mentors who made great sacrifices for them (Shanks gave up his left arm to save Luffy and Zeff gave up his right leg for Sanji) and ultimately gave them the motivation to believe that they could achieve their dream. Sanji respects Luffy as a captain, but often gets angry at him for eating too much and showing disrespect for the aesthetics of cooking; he also dislikes Luffy imitating him. However, he does care for Luffy as he is shown dragging his captain out of the water more often than any of the other crewmembers. He understands Luffy's personality to the point that he rarely shows shock or surprise at Luffy's outrageous actions and decisions. In fact, he is often one of the people to assure the rest of the crew or other people that he knows what he is doing. In Thriller Bark Sanji volunteered to give his life in exchange for Luffy's to Kuma which Zoro knocked him unconscious to stop him from interfering. Sanji often says he chose an "idiot" for a captain but conversely states Luffy is far better than most pirates. Luffy quite often asks him to cook an animal that he's defeated, and Sanji rarely objects. He recently gains envy of Luffy after finding out that Luffy landed on Amazon Lily while he was in 'hell'. Sanji and Luffy have a great trust in each other as seen most recently when Luffy trusted Sanji to fight off Big Mom and travel all the way to Zou while protecting Caesar, Momonosuke and the rest of the crew from all danger. Sanji succeeded and Luffy was confident Sanji could look after himself even when the cook was missing, but Luffy became concerned when Sanji couldn't return to Zou and decided to go save him from his "marriage" with Purin. Zoro Though they can sometimes behave casually and calmly towards each other, Sanji very frequently gets into physical and verbal fights with Zoro (who he refers to as "marimo" or "mosshead" because of his green hair) over their differences, and is nicknamed Shitty Cook and Prince of Dumbass Kingdom, among other things, by Zoro. Despite their intense rivalry, the two respect each other's abilities. During the Little Garden Arc, Sanji and Zoro unknowingly took on the same challenge of dinosaur meat hunting that the two legendary giants Dorry and Brogy started 100 years ago. From that, and the inhuman amount of power the two possess, their rivalry is similar to legendary status. However, though he spends a lot of time arguing or competing with Zoro, Sanji is not beneath admitting Zoro is right during those rare occasions where Zoro has seen the bigger picture more than everyone else (such as Usopp's rejoining). He also tried to stop Zoro from sacrificing himself to Kuma to save everyone else by letting him take his life (though the swordsman knocked him out first before he could do so). After waking up to find Zoro missing, he showed great concern at what may have happened to him. Zoro also claims the crew is safe when Sanji is looking after them. Though they have a rivalry, which would sometimes impede their effectiveness during battle, once the two agree to work together, they become a near-unstoppable force, as they instantly turned the tables on the Groggy Monsters and defeated a Pacifista with ease. Sanji seems to understand Zoro on a personal level as well: when the Risky Brothers were going to tell the crew of Zoro's sacrifice, he did not allow them to do so on the basis that he knew Zoro would not sell his life for gratitude. This insight into Zoro's character was actually attained before he even joined the crew, as he witnessed Zoro's defeat against Dracule Mihawk. He recalled Zoro telling him earlier that day that his ambition to be the greatest swordsman meant that he threw away all attachment to his own life, as he was perplexed that Zoro didn't abandon his ambition in the face of almost certain death. He also demonstrates this during his adventures with the G-5 Marines on Punk Hazard, as they seem to be under the impression that Zoro is ruthless and would cut down anything. He assures them that Zoro does indeed have a soft side, and that Tashigi should be just fine with him there, stating that he is the kind of person who gets the job done. Zoro would not forgive Sanji for leaving the crew and messing around with a Yonko and acted like he didn't care what happened to the Cook but Luffy caught him listening to Pekoms talk about Sanji which caused Luffy to assume (correctly) that the Swordsman was in fact worried about Sanji, with Zoro threatening to kick his ass in response. Nami Sanji was in love with Nami from the moment he saw her in the Baratie and his infatuation for the navigator hasn't wavered once in whole time spent travelling with her, despite meeting the other beautiful women on their voyage. Nami on her part, was pleased she was getting special attention, leading to her manipulating the cook numerous times. Everything from looking after her tangerines to guarding her treasure, calling him "Sanji-kun". Even when her manipulation of him is brought to his attention, he claims to be happy to do so. In fact, he claimed that Nami was 98.72% of the reason he joined Luffy's crew in the first place. He does occasionally get on Nami's nerves when Sanji makes a love comment during serious moments. Sanji loves to show off his strength around Nami, and she will often hide behind him when there are enemies nearby. He will do almost anything for her, though his affection is often unrequited. Sanji will sometimes anger Nami and she doesn't hesitate to beat him up (though he doesn't seem to mind) this most notably shown when Sanji switched bodies with Nami due Trafalgar Law's devil fruit powers. Sanji's perverted delight of being in her body caused Nami to be furious with him, Nami even ended up inside his body at one point where she notice how strong it was after being attacked. When they switched back, she punched Sanji for removing her coat (assuming he had stripped to see her body) despite him taking great care of her body while she let his get damaged. Nami does actually care and have a lot of affection for Sanji in return (though she does not always show it), such as when she heard that he was going up against CP9, she expressed concern for his safety and even fought Kalifa for him when he refused to fight the assassin, something she has not done for Luffy or Zoro's opponents. Nami has even cried for Sanji on multiple occasions in both sadness and happiness as seen most recently in Zou, Nami was distraught over Sanji's marriage to one of Big Mom's daughters and missed him so she tried to learn as much about Sanji's family and wedding as she could from Pekoms though she found it unbelievable that Sanji was connected to Germa 66 . Sanji will not tolerate Nami being insulted or harmed in any way, like when Kuroobi bad mouthed her causing Sanji to send the fishman flying. Sanji will also lay down his life for Nami without a moments hesitation, This great care is shown multiple times such as Drum Island when Nami was greatly ill Sanji carried and protected her along with Luffy, in Skypeia Sanji went aboard the Ark Maxim with Usopp to save her from Enel and the strongest example of Sanji's care for Nami is on Thiller Bark when Nami was accosted and kidnapped by the invisible scoundrel Absalom who attempted to marry her against her will. Sanji went alone and unaided to fight him for Nami's honor and brutally beat the Invisible man while protecting Nami at the same time. Despite all Sanji's best efforts, Absalom eventually succeeded in taking Nami again due to Oars' interference, but luckily the damage Sanji did to Absalom's body would unknowingly help Nami defeat Absalom on her own. Even Sanji's shadow when it was inside a zombie penguin was able to protect Nami from harm. Sanji was also angry at Jinbe when he admitted he was the one who let Arlong loose on the East Blue which resulted in Nami's experiences under Arlong's reign, and it was only due to Jinbe's friendship with Luffy that he gave Jinbe a chance to explain himself. However even after listening to Jinbe's story, he still could not forgive him for what Nami went through suggested that if Jinbe wished to atone he should cut open his own belly, and only relented after Nami defended Jinbe. Because Sanji's strong love for Nami can make him delusional at times, in the anime only, during the Davy Back Fight, Foxy stated that if Luffy lost him in the final fight he would not only own the Straw Hat whole crew but their children as well, at this Sanji imagined his "daughter" who looked like Nami. Another example in the Skypiea Arc, where Sanji was unhappy that Nami put a shirt over her bikini top, ignoring the later obvious problems after the rest of the crew were captured by Enel much to Usopp's fury. Sanji hates treating Nami roughly in any manner and is always gentle with her but if she is immediate danger he will throw her out harm's way as seen when she and the others were trapped inside Capone Bege. Robin Sanji's first meeting with Robin was surprisingly hostile, as he pointed a gun at her head (due to Robin being a threat to the crew at the time), but when he got a better look at her his perverted affection surfaced. Sanji along with Luffy, were the only ones that welcomed Robin into the crew. Sanji treats Robin in much the same way he treats Nami, though while Nami treats his advances with anger and manipulation, Robin is polite and calm towards the cook. Sanji knows that Robin can take care of herself and as such doesn't worry as much about her safety while fighting foes as he does with Nami. Sanji also will ask Robin for her advice and wisdom when dealing with a problem, Sanji even called Robin his "friend" contrary to further claims that he was "born into this world to love women not be friends with them" to Ivankov. Sanji will also not stand Robin being insulted, brutally defeating Wanze and Jyabura when they did so. During Thiller Bark when the crew was fighting Oars, while attempting the "docking" technique where they all combine, similar to a "Mecha Robot", Sanji realised if Robin performed the "docking" he could possibly see up her skirt, while thinking this Robin shot him a sharp deadly look. When Sanji heard about Robin's past and how CP9 "used" her, Sanji called them "sick". Sanji's advice to Usopp motivated him to save her from entering the gates of justice by using his sniper skills, thus ultimately saving Robin. Usopp Sanji is good friends with Usopp, and seems to understand him quite well. Despite this, he occasionally beats him and Luffy up when they do something immature, like eat too much food or goof off in serious situations. He also tried to stop Usopp from leaving the crew, and didn't hesitate to attack Luffy to prevent him from telling Usopp to leave the crew over an emotionally heated argument, proving his commitment to his friends and the crew. During the Skypeia Arc, he doesn't hesitate to tell Usopp that he's OK with him dying if it meant that they could save Nami. However, just as Usopp is about to take a potentially life-ending attack from Enel, Sanji kicks him out the way so that he can escape with Nami, and takes the attack on himself. Furthermore, it is also Sanji's advice that helps Usopp realize his value to the crew during the Water 7 Saga, when Usopp has left the crew under the false pretence that he could never be as valuable as the "Monster Trio". Chopper Sanji originally wanted to cook Chopper, and continues to refer to him as their "emergency food supply" to tease him. However, he does consider Chopper a good friend, and will give him or Usopp advice when they need it. An ongoing theme of Chopper's personality has been that his age and sometimes childish nature allow for him to be more susceptible to advice from the crew. A lot of this advice has come in the form of what it takes to be a real man, and to this end, Sanji has taught Chopper quite a few lessons. Before the real reason as to Robin's betrayal is revealed, he tells Chopper that when a woman lies, a real man forgives her. Upon Usopp's defeat in his fight with Luffy, he taught Chopper not to stomp on a man's pride and resolution by showing him pity in the face of defeat. At the same time however, he is very understanding of Chopper's childish nature and will appease it when he feels necessary. For example, he agreed to help him warn Usopp about Aqua Laguna despite him leaving the crew, as he saw how much he was worried about Usopp. Furthermore, he played along with Usopp's Sogeking persona, knowing that Chopper fully believed in Sogeking, whereas he'd worry greatly about Usopp. Chopper also finds Sanji's strength and fighting power "awesome" and especially Sanji's burning rage aura which held Chopper in awe. Franky When they first met on the Sea Train bound for Enies Lobby, Sanji kicked Franky in the face for what he did to Usopp, before learning how much the situation had changed since then. After Franky joins the crew, Sanji shows respect to Franky for his shipwright and engineering skills as Franky made him a great kitchen and dining room, though he gets irritated by Franky's habit of crying excessively after hearing sad stories. Sanji was actually quite hypocritical towards Franky calling him pervert for not wearing pants but Franky took it as a compliment. Franky, like Zoro will call Sanji "curly brow cook" but he's more saying it as a nickname rather than insulting the cook. Franky was also disproving of Sanji caring more for what happened to Nami than Usopp and Chopper's safety on Thriller Bark. Franky acknowledges that Sanji's strength is greater than his own, claiming that Sanji was one of "the strongest guys on the crew". Brook Sanji was one of the first members of the crew to meet Brook and was shocked to see a walking and talking skeleton, and questioned Brook on how he came to be. Sanji stated Brook's life was pretty much ruined. but the skeleton laughed him off, leaving Sanji to wonder where Brook got his optimism from. After Sanji learns about Brooks connection with Laboon, Sanji happily welcomed him as part of the crew. Sanji still gets angry at Brook's immature attitude for burping and farting during dinner and also gets irritated by his lame 'skull jokes'. He also once threatened to attack Brook when the latter laughed about his resemblance to Duval when they first met him. However, Sanji has a lot of similarities to the un-dead musician. Both of them wear suits and act like gentleman and fawn over Nami and Robin making them the "pervert duo" of the Straw Hats. While they do fight over Nami and Robin's affection, the cook and the skeleton are good friends and were both very jealous of Momonosuke's "special attention". Brook looks up to Sanji and was held in awe when the cook battled Doflamingo and was even prepared to aid him when Sanji was in trouble, but Sanji instead trusted Brook to look after Momonosuke, Nami, and Chopper. Friends Zeff Sanji looks up to Zeff, as the former pirate sacrificed all the food he had in order to keep Sanji alive when they were stranded, and only survived by eating his own leg. Sanji also respects Zeff for teaching him to be a chef, and for training him to fight. Zeff visibly had tears in his eyes when Sanji left Baratie to join the Straw Hat Pirates. Baratie Sanji had a habit of getting on everyone's nerves while at the Baratie. However, he parted with everyone on good terms despite this and the entire cooking staff was upset by his departure. They have kept an eye on him ever since and used him to promote their restaurant when his bounty was released. Also, while most cannot see it, he has a deep respect towards his mentor, Zeff, who selflessly gave all his food to the young Sanji back when they were stranded. As a result, during his time on the Baratie, he exhibits little to no hesitation in beating customers who spoke ill of Zeff's former status as a pirate. Gin Despite being enemies, Gin also considered Sanji as a friend because he showed him the only act of kindness he ever experienced. Gin was unable to bring himself to finish Sanji off and left on the vow that the pair would try and meet again on the Grand Line if it was ever possible. Sanji is the first person to ever show kindness to Gin, by giving him free food when the pirate was starved and penniless. As such, Gin ultimately cannot kill Sanji, despite his own reputation as a "Man-Demon", and Krieg's orders. Vivi Like the first six of the Straw Hats, Sanji became good friends with Vivi. She eventually became one of his three main love interests along with Nami and Robin and flirted with Vivi to the same degree, but while Nami reacts with anger and manipulation to his advances and Robin reacts with politeness, Vivi usually acted with confusion as to what he was doing. Like the others, he was saddened when they left her. Duval Duval initially hated Sanji because he resembled Sanji's first, hand-drawn wanted poster, which resulted in his being incessantly hunted down by both bounty hunters and Marines. He was wounded in the back by someone who mistook him for Sanji. However, after a defeat during a fight with him, Duval became friends with Sanji because Sanji reshaped his face to make him look handsome. The downside is that Duval's love for his new handsome face, and his reference to Sanji as "young master", gets on Sanji's nerves. Kamabakka Okamas Sanji also developed a friendly (of sorts) relationship with the entire populace of Kamabakka Kingdom, not unlike Luffy's own with the Kuja of Amazon Lily, after being sent there against his will by Bartholomew Kuma. Ironically, this bond initially started out as "hell" for Sanji, but later improved overtime as he assimilated (to his chagrin) with their lifestyle. This relationship further bettered upon meeting their then-newly freed leader, Emporio Ivankov, who aided Luffy during the Whitebeard War two years ago. Upon receiving Luffy's disguised message for his crew to lay low and strengthen for the next two years, Sanji spent the period fighting the 99 Okama Kenpo masters to retrieve their recipes for Attack Cuisine. Having succeeded in his task, Sanji was granted a lift back to the Sabaody Archipelago. In response to their pleas for him to visit them again, he gave them the finger and proclaimed he would never return, though he also asked them to thank Ivankov on his behalf. Due to his time on the island, as well as the trauma he experienced from his encounter with Splash and Splatter, he has developed a slight aversion to Okama. Shirahoshi When exploring Fishman Island, Sanji eventually met Princess Shirahoshi. Despite Chopper's pleas against this due to him losing blood at the sight of other mermaids he was instantly turned to stone upon gazing at her. Afterwards Sanji showed to adjust well to her presence, reacting the same way to her as he usually does around Nami and Robin. Shirahoshi seemed unsure and afraid towards his affections, but, because she was good friends with Luffy, she trusted him well. Viola When exploring the island of Dressrosa, upon in pursuit of a fairy who took Zoro's Shusui, Sanji met a flamenco dancer named Viola who had a grudge on a certain sniper. Naturally, Sanji offers his assistance without hesitation. Not long after that, it was revealed that Violet was one of Doflamingo's underlings, but in spite of being beaten up, Sanji believed that she was serving against her will, and still wanted to help her. She doesn't believe him at first, but realizes that he's being sincere after she uses her Devil Fruit abilities to look into his mind. Consequently, she betrays her underlings and urges Sanji to leave Dressrosa, using her powers to show him that he fell into a trap and giving him a Den Den Mushi to warn Law, and also gives him a map to get to the hidden SAD factory. G-5 Marines Sanji became acquainted with the G-5 marines. They seem to respect Sanji quite a lot, especially because he saved Tashigi from the "fake" Vergo. Also much to Zoro’s surprise, they obey his orders to the point that they let him be in command during the fight against Caesar Clown and his subordinates. They refer to him as bro. Mink Tribe Due to his group's efforts in saving the Mink Tribe after they were devastated by an attack from Jack, Sanji and his crew are considered as saviors to the minks. Therefore, they formed a harmonic relationship. Enemies Due to Sanji's principles, anyone who treats women and food in a disrespectful manner will earn Sanji's wrath. As revealed during his initial encounter with Duval, Sanji supposedly has many people who bear grudges against him from his time at the Baratie. Marines Like all the Straw Hats, he is wanted by the Marines. Fullbody especially has a personal vendetta against him for what happened at the Baratie. However, this has never been taken seriously; Sanji ruins his date with a woman named Moodie when he corrects Fullbody on the type of wine he and his date were consuming. Fullbody decides to put a fly (Batchee) in his own soup to ruin the restaurant's reputation and to get back at Sanji. However Sanji's continuously smug attitude leads Fullbody to smash the table he is sitting at, prompting a fight with Sanji. He is later shown to have lost horribly, being held dangling from his neck and lectured about wasting food. Fullbody, with his ego in tatters, is later shown fleeing the Baratie, post to witnessing the attitude and fighting abilities of the staff after the pirate Gin breaks out of Fullbody's ship and walks into the restaurant. Sanji earned a bounty as a result of his piracy. His first bounty poster featured a rather crude image of his face, due to the Marines being unable to get a proper snapshot, much to Sanji's chagrin. The second bounty poster was updated to reflect his true image, although it now features his unique bounty condition ("Only Alive"). After Sanji is revealed to be a member of the Vinsmoke Family, it was revealed that the bounty condition was set by the Marines at the instigation of his father. Absalom Sanji considered Absalom his mortal enemy for many reasons (kidnapping Nami, seeing her naked, trying to marry her) but mostly due to stealing Sanji's childhood dream of eating the Suke Suke no Mi and using it to peep on girls. Sanji evoked Absalom's anger when he briefly rescued Nami from his clutches and brutally beat him up for his perverted actions and for Sanji's stolen dreams. Bartholomew Kuma However, his biggest enemy is Bartholomew Kuma who sent him to an Okama island for 2 years while sending Luffy to Amazon Lily. Out of the crew, he is the only one who is still bitter about the separation, in spite of learning the truth about Kuma, in spite of Kuma's reasons for it, and even in spite of the dramatic increase in ability it provided. Family Sanji is the third son of the prominent and infamous Vinsmoke Family. He has an elder sister, Reiju, and is the third-born of his family's fraternal quadruplet sons (with Yonji being the youngest). His father is the king of the Germa Kingdom, making Sanji the kingdom's third prince (a title he has renounced). Very few people know of this lineage; he never mentioned it even to the Straw Hats, and was shocked when the Firetank Pirates revealed that they knew of his family connections. He has avoided speaking of his family on the few occasions that he was asked about his past, disclosing only that he was born in North Blue. Sanji has a strained relationship with his whole family, having cut ties with them as a child. His brothers used to bully him because of his tendency to cook for others, and his father considered him a disgrace to the family name. After learning of his arranged wedding, he resolved to return to the Germa Kingdom, in part, because he held out hope that his family may have changed or improved since he last saw them; however, these hopes were severely disappointed, with Sanji remarking that they've only gotten worse over the years. Sanji has also described his family collectively as "insane", after seeing that they had hung up a picture of the Four Nation Coup as interior decoration within their castle. Vinsmoke Judge Sanji has a particularly antagonistic attitude towards his father, even though his father has been searching for him ever since he left the family. Upon seeing his second wanted poster, Sanji correctly deduced that his new bounty and the new condition of capture ("Only Alive") were his father's doing, thereby indicating the lengths to which he has gone to try and retrieve him. Upon meeting Judge for the first time in 13 years, Sanji called him a "bastard" and refused to acknowledge him as his father. After a duel, Judge told Sanji that he had never considered Sanji a true son; rather, Judge had only sought him out because he viewed Sanji (unlike his other "valuable sons") as a dispensible means to forge an alliance with Big Mom. He also had no qualms about putting exploding wristlets on Sanji's arms, threatening the hands that Sanji values so much for his cooking in order to prevent him from escaping the wedding. Vinsmoke Reiju Sanji's general hostility towards his family extends to his elder sister, whom he treats coldly during their first meeting in 13 years; notably, Reiju is the only woman towards whom Sanji shows disrespect, including insulting her to her face. Reiju, on the other hand, does not appear to bear the same hostility towards Sanji, and tries to convince him to return to their family. During their childhood, Reiju was largely indifferent or amused by the abuse to which her other brothers were subjecting Sanji. However, while watching Sanji duel their father, Reiju was surprised and impressed to see how strong Sanji had gotten since their childhood, and complimented him on his strength after his defeat. She also tended to his injuries after the fight, although this was likely a distraction to allow her to place the exploding wristlets onto his arms without him noticing. Vinsmoke Yonji During their childhood, Yonji, along with their other brothers, took to abusing Sanji because they saw him as a weakling and a disgrace to their family name. However, in their first meeting since their childhood, Sanji shocked Yonji by overpowering his younger brother after a hostile reunion. Yonji had tried to tell Sanji off for defying the wishes of their father and refusing to get married, but Sanji responded by attacking Yonji and damaging his face in the process. Charlotte Purin Sanji was arranged to be married to Charlotte Purin, Big Mom's 35th daughter. In their first meeting, he was very attracted to her because of her appearance and their mutual love of cooking. Despite expressing a desire to marry her, however, Sanji maintained his refusal and turned her down because he did not want to be forced to leave his crew. During that first meeting, Purin, in turn, was attracted to Sanji's gentlemanly manners, his strenth, and the fact of their common interests. When Purin first encountered the Sanji retrieval team on Cacao Island, she recounted her first meeting with Sanji to the team in a flustered and embarrassed way, leading Nami to ask whether Purin had already fallen in love. Despite her feelings towards Sanji, however, Purin empathized with both his desire to return to his crew, and the crew's desire to get him back; as a result, she chooses to help reunite the crew with Sanji. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages